


starboy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, nerds being nerds, this is my first story take it easy pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized it at a time at a time that he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starboy

Kageyama likes summer.  
If you ask him why, he’ll say something stupid (or more stupid than usual) about how he can see the sun more than usual, or something about volleyball. It’s not entirely false, though.  
Summer means a different kind of sun, a sun that’s 5’3 and can jump higher than should be physically possible, considering his size.  
So if you analyze his response, given the circumstance, it’s technically the truth.   
Summer means sharing popsicles, long bike rides, volleyball, and no school. Summer means more time to spend with Hinata.  
That’s what Kageyama likes most about summer, but he doesn’t even know it himself.

He realizes it at a time that he shouldn’t.  
The gang is at Tanaka’s house. Boys will be boys, so they spent hours just eating and playing video games and doing boy stuff. They were surprisingly well behaved, and Daichi only had to scold them twice (Tanaka tried dunking Nishinoya’s face in the doritos bowl, and then Kageyama almost threw his drink all over Tsukishima).  
It’s 3:42 in the morning on July 14th, and Tobio Kageyama realizes that he is in love with Hinata.  
It hits him when he wasn’t prepared for it, when he was in one of those I’m-half-asleep-at-a-sleepover-and-comtemplating-the-meaning-of-life states, and he has never been more grateful for being an insomniac because if anyone, anyone, had heard the tiny squeak that came out of his mouth he would personally execute them in the cruelest way possible.   
The moonlight from outside the window is on Hinata’s sleeping face, and Kageyama’s surprised someone so loud and noisy could look so peaceful and quiet.  
Hinata is very beautiful at this angle, with long eyelashes and very faint freckles dotting his cheeks. Hinata with eyes that are so full of passion, raw emotion that seeps through his pores and affects Kageyama in the dead of night.   
When Kageyama was little, his parents would tell him a story. Mother said that the stars would fall down from the earth and become a human, and sometimes, you might see your soul mate twinkle like the star they used to be. He used to think it was stupid. Stars are giant fiery balls of gas that are a jillion times larger than humans themselves, so such a tale was absolutely ridiculous.  
He lies back down and falls into a restless sleep, with a head full of HinataHinataHinataHinata  
Kageyama used to think that it was just a ridiculous fairytale, for his brain was so full of volleyball that some made-up story about stars and twinkling wouldn’t catch his attention.  
It’s been quite a while since then, and Kageyama likes to think that he’s grown up a little.  
Kageyama and Hinata both go home to Hinata’s house afterwards.  
It’s a starry night tonight.   
Hinata insists on stargazing, and Kageyama reluctantly agrees, sitting down by the fiery mane of orange hair to get a good view.  
They’ve been sitting for a while now, in a nice silence, and Kageyama sneaks a glance at Hinata, a faint blush painted on his cheeks.   
His mind goes blank as he cups Hinata’s face and kisses him.  
It’s short, but it’s full of a sweet passion, and when they break apart they’re both sort of surprised. The two have been dancing around the lines of friends and lovers for so long, and it was kind of emotionally draining thinking about all the almosts, all the times where his gut screamed to make a move, to hold a hand or say some cliché confession, but the moment was just so perfect, he had to take his chances.  
And chances he did take, but when Kageyama looks into Hinata’s eyes, he sees the twinkling of the bright pinpricks in the sky, and he’s never been so relieved to have taken the risk.  
Hinata leans on Kageyama’s shoulder and grasps his hand, Hinata is warm and his hair is really, really soft and his face looks so happy and perfect wow when did this idiot take over my life am I really-  
He breaks Kageyama’s thought process with a kiss to the cheek, and the smile he gives off his face is so genuine that Kageyama finds himself smiling too- something he hasn’t done in a while.  
I love you, starboy. He says it in his head, and he fucking means it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first story on ao3. i appreciate feedback but please do not be to harsh
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this at 3 am and im trash  
> tumblr: http://spooploops.tumblr.com/
> 
> euheuh thank u for ur time


End file.
